


Bluff

by Zalk909192



Series: AfuHiru Month 2019 [5]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AU of another AU, AfuHiruMonth2019, F/F, Gambling, M/M, Poker, Sexual Tension, another first meeting, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/pseuds/Zalk909192
Summary: « Afuro Terumi. It's a pleasure. »« The pleasure is ours, Terumi-kun! I can bet your presence will spice up the game! »Suzuna laughed and started a little bit of a conversation in which Hiruma wasn't interested at all.He was an interest in Afuro Terumi.He observed him like he was hypnotized by his gestures. He was starting to reading him and it was too easy.Afuro Terumi was the best liar he has ever met.





	Bluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/gifts).

> This is the AfuHiru Month and this is  
  
something.
> 
> [Prompt List](https://inazumafocus.tumblr.com/post/187075629270/afurohiruma-month-prompts-from-the-17th-of)

« As you already know, gambling is a form of art. «  
  
He was shuffling the deck.  
  
« The stakes are 100% irrelevant. «  
A riffle, then a perfect cascade.  
  
« The cards are like a body, you have to know how to touch them. «  
  
Then some apparently sloppy overhands, he yawned and he covered his mouth with the right hand. The deck was shuffled anyway with just the left one. He wasn't even left-handed, but his long fingers seemed to be made to touch and seduce the cards of that particular deck.  
But let's admit it; his hands seemed to be able to seduce so much more.  
He had a strange grin on his face: it wasn't a real grin, it wasn't a real smile. Maybe it was fake, maybe it wasn't. Maybe he was just looking at the cards with love and respect, maybe he was looking at you with arrogance and defiance.  
But his hands were in love with the cards for sure.  
  
« What's your favourite card, pretty thing? »  
  
« Ace of Hearts. »  
  
He laughed and dropped the card on the table, a perfect line of fifty-four cards, with all the figures in plain sight but one.  
With his right hand, he flipped the cards in a single effortless motion, just a finger.  
The covered card was now in sight and it was the Ace of Spades.  
  
« And when art isn't enough. »  
  
He took the Ace from the deck, moving it in the had and shaking fluidly a little, his grin was more joyful than before, he really enjoyed that moment.  
  
« Here comes some magic. »  
  
He placed the card on the table and he nodded at the girl in front of him.  
She hesitated for a moment, confused, then she flipped it.  
It was an Ace of Hearts, swapped with the other ace with a quick movement of his fingers in and out of a pocket of his silver suit.  
A show-off.  
The show-off, because that night the stakes were too high to fuck around the table like he usually did.  
The casino asked him to be the dealer because the woman in front of him was a professional gambler, Taki Suzuna, but she had an immaculate reputation and the administration had nothing against her. Too good even to be kicked out.  
She was tricky. She was girlish and innocent and she was too happy for being a cheater. She was difficult to read and her acts were even more difficult to predict.  
He was there to make her play safe and sound, 'cause he was the best gambler of the house, the city, probably the entire world, but who knows.  
That simple color change was one of the finest tricks to prove his skills, since nobody -net even Suzuna, he could tell- had seen it coming.  
He was too fast, too precise and too good to be seen. Even if a color change is really a simple and predictable magician trick.  
Suzuna smiled at him with his eyes bright as stars, thrilled because she couldn't see it and now she was even more curious than before about the game.  
  
« Can't wait, Hiruma-nii~ »  
  
Hiruma smiled back with his unusual grin and opened a new deck to restart the shuffling, more precise than ever.  
He looked at the other players.  
Anezaki Mamori, an affectionate of the casino, Hiruma knew her very well. He was a hard gamer, but not a cheater. She liked to win only on strategy and luck, but she was a very good friend of Suzuna. She was the one who made up the game. She was ready to have fun, Hiruma could see it: she was stretching her thin fingers too much.  
Raimon Natsumi, the beauty of the clubhouse. She was either a pretentious one or a lesbian, he couldn't know, but a pretty decent player indeed.  
Mikado Anna, at last. Because Anna was the rich one and Mamori well knew that high stakes were important to have a game worthy of its name. And Anna, he had to admit, had a pair of eyes so cold that reading them was a hard task.  
Hiruma didn't like her so much, but he understood why the casino asked him to deal with the four of them.  
They probably could have destroyed the clubhouse and each other, if left by themselves or with some incompetent.  
Like Clifford Dickhead Lewis, for example.   
  
He caressed the cards and they were in front of the player in no time.   
Classic poker, all against all until all against the house when all of their money would be be in his hands. Hiruma wasn't scared at all.  
  
-  
  
He was doing the math better than ever.   
The game was on for at least two hours and at that table, everybody was losing and winning like crazy. The wheel of fortune was spinning too fast, so fast that Natsumi was classy enough to leave before a total defeat. Hiruma had let her run away, she was such a conscious girl. His spot was empty, but all of the other ladies said they were still on.   
Hiruma was pretty happy to open the fourth deck of the evening.   
The stakes were huge. Mamori was trembling inside, knowing she hadn't all of that money with her. Or in her bank account. Well, she was hoping deep inside, that Hiruma would have been kind like he was with Natsumi, but she wasn't too sure.  
Hiruma was unpredictable, after all. And he was an official croupier of the house and he had to, at least, seem clean and absolutely impartial.   
Even if some reasonable doubts were floating around the table.   
Even if it should have been impossible for him to cheat.  
It should have.   
  
But bluffing was all his life.  
  
The secret of bluffing, and even cheat, is not only to do it well enough.   
It's understanding and knowing when you can bluff.   
It's distracting your ally and your enemy, it's buffing when nobody can expect it.  
Of course, he cheated, he was there to do it. And to do it so well nobody could see it.   
But exactly at the moment all the people in the room were expecting him to cheat or bluff, he didn't at all.   
And he could know it by doing the math well.  
  
Because yes, he read people and he wasn't so good at it, but his calculus didn't need to.   
And it wasn't about counting the cards. Everybody knows that only the Black Jack is the game in which counting makes the difference.  
It was about statistics.  
  
He was a living algorithm, one of the most difficult and complex to understand, his lie was absolute.  
  
Or so he believed.   
  
After some hands, something happened.  
  
Hiruma was too absorbed in the game to give attention to the surrounding, so he didn't mind about the spectators that were around the table.  
  
He had almost forgotten the empty spot and when he saw someone taking the seat while he was shuffling again, he stopped for a second with a dangerous but seraphic and crooked smile.  
  
« Welcome. Stakes are pretty high by now. I have to ask you if you have enough to open. »  
  
It was strange that someone was willing to enter a game already settled. Hiruma didn't fear anything, but it was interesting.   
The new player was a young man with blonde hair and red eyes, but he had a strange feeling of deja vu looking at him.  
Something in his inside trembled with expectation noticing his posture, his hands, his cunning smile.  
It was a delight after hours of boobs and mascara.   
He was wearing a blue suit and Hiruma had never seen him there.   
A newbie? No, too distinct to be one.  
  
« I don't have fiches with me. I didn't think I could find something worth my attention. Can you guarantee for me? »   
  
The new guy took a checkbook, he signed it and gave it with a smile.  
Hiruma took it and a shiver went down his spine looking at him again when their eyes and their hands met.   
  
Hiruma melted in an almost ferocious sneer.   
A six-figure payout. It was unexpected.   
  
« Of course I can. The change is ten thousands a fiche. I'll give you the first 70 on the spot and the others at need. Can we know your name while someone brings us your goods? »   
  
Behind him, a boy took the paper and run fast to get the fiches.   
  
« Afuro Terumi. It's a pleasure. »  
  
« The pleasure is ours, Terumi-kun! I can bet your presence will spice up the game! »  
  
Suzuna laughed and started a little bit of a conversation in which Hiruma wasn't interested at all.   
He was an interest in Afuro Terumi.   
He observed him like he was hypnotized by his gestures. He was starting to reading him and it was too easy.   
Afuro Terumi was the best liar he has ever met.   
  
Then, fiches, gambling, bets, hands.   
  
Suzuna asked to change the game after a while, Mamori was tired and pointed at her girlfriend to take her place for a bit.   
Tsuyumine Megu took her spot happily. Hiruma knew that Suzuna was saving Mamori asking for the game Megu preferred; Texas Hold'em.   
Afuro was losing his money, but he was too calm. The house continued to win and Hiruma was confused: he knew Afuro had some damn good hands. He served him, he was well aware of the card he gave without being explicit.   
Afuro wanted to lose.  
Hiruma was dying to know what else he was plotting.   
His heart was racing faster, even if it didn't affect his duty as a dealer.  
  
Hiruma stopped the cheating when he understood the truth: Afuro knew.   
Of course, he couldn't have any shreds of evidence, but Hiruma stopped to choose the cards for them and Afuro started to win.   
Not because he could, but because he wanted to.   
Hiruma was defeated, but he didn't mind at all.   
It was the best game he has ever had.   
And when Afuro asked to change the game again in favor of Black Jack Hiruma held his breath. Anna, at that point, was out of the game.   
Megu and Suzuna saw the opportunity to count and win and gladly accepted the change.   
Hiruma went nuts. If he could have done it, he would have kissed both of them on the forehead.   
His smile was still impeccable, but his eyes were ready to fight Afuro.  
Like croupier, he had the upper hand and he was going to crush-   
  
« Don't you think, after all of this time, Hiruma-san should play with us? I think it's our last game, anyway. We can ask somebody else to be our dealer. Right, girls? »   
  
Fuck.  
  
« That's marvelous! Please, Hiruma-nii, join us! »  
  
Megu refused, scared by his reputation, but Mamori was ready to take her place again. Hiruma looked at her and understood that Mamori knew him so well to know he would have died to play against the new gay in the right way.   
And she was asking, like a player and not like a dealer, to have mercy on her.  
Hiruma smirked at her. Granted.  
  
« I can't refuse, then. »  
  
So much money on the table, but he could cover it. Black Jack was his game. Black Jack was the real joy in the gambling world.   
And when all of the players can count, only the best bluffer can win. Or the best cheater.   
The house had won so much, anyway, that none of his bosses could have ever complained about that unplanned course of events.  
He took the seat between Suzuna and Afuro and the scent of Afuro hit him for the best.   
  
It was hours that a part of his mind was thinking about fucking him, hard, fantasizing about taking him on the card table pulling his long hair and biting his neck until he could taste his blood.   
Afuro was reading him, Afuro was making him hot just dong it without in silence.  
Nobody had ever read him like that.  
  
Reiji Maruko was the dealer because Hiruma looked him in the eyes with the clear intent to kill if he didn't offer himself faster than Lewis.  
Maruko obliged.   
  
Mamori and Suzuna were cut out in a matter of seconds. Not because they weren't playing, but because they were irrelevant.  
Hiruma knew their acts like his own and like a player, he had no mercy.  
Mamori was the first to retreat, but with still some pride.   
Suzuna was out after three other hands and, talented or not, Lady Luck wasn't been too kind with her and she had to leave with no hard feelings at all: that was so much fun, after all.  
  
Hiruma looked at Afuro directly for the first time since the start of the game.  
He knew he was going to win the last round.  
He could feel it and he was waiting for Afuro to finally step back.   
Afuro looked in his eyes and smiled.  
  
« I've lost. »  
  
Hiruma grinned felling hot on the inside. He had to suppress his imagination and he just slammed his fist on the table letting out fr a solid second all the emotions he felt during the game.  
The worst and the best thing was that he suspected... with that man had been a damn waste of energy.   
He almost missed the gentle, but enthusiastic, the applause of their audience.  
He won the battle, but he lost the war.  
Afuro waited until the people starting to go away from the table, Maruko was quick to leave with just a glance at the two.   
  
« You were incredible. »   
  
« And you lost at least five hundreds of thousands of dollars. You are welcome. »  
  
He was bluffing again, with a smile over the grin, over his excitement.  
Afuro laughed softly and lean near him looking in his eyes.  
  
« You know I read you all the time, right? »   
  
It should have pissed Hiruma, but actually...  
  
« It was nice to be read. »  
  
The silence between them was so tense, so full of words.   
Afuro dared to put a hand on his thigh, just a breath away from him at last.  
  
« It would be nice to be fucked. »  
  
Just a whisper in his ear and Hiruma could have sense another shiver through his body.   
  
« Meet me in one hundred seconds in front of the wardrobe. »  
  
Afuro couldn't help but sighed a little, then he returned to normal with a peaceful smile on. What a damn perfect liar he was.  
  
« Don't be late, then. »  
  
« Don't worry. I can count. »  
  
« I know. »  
  
Hiruma looked at him went as nothing happened and Hiruma stayed still for some seconds.   
He knew.   
  
Nobody had ever said something so seductive to him.   
  
And he couldn't believe his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope with all my heart that it sounds in your head like it sounds in mine. 
> 
> Also: I'm 24h late and I'm sorry. Next time I'll recover! I PROMISE! SOMEDAY!


End file.
